zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:CM Xavi
RE: Trifuerza Si, estoy seguro, pero primero juegate el juego, te gustara, la tocara pero en separado, y en separado no cumple deseos RE: Cronología Hola, gracias por responder, ya pase el aporte al articulo oficial ya puedes eliminar Cronologia Oficial en Español The Leyend of Zelda , ahora me limitare a editar partes de las que tengo conocimiento y responder preguntas XD gracias por la ayuda.Ultimate Geekman 19:37 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Moldarg Mucho perdon por lo ocurrido, he buscado en los jefes de Skward Sword y al no encontrarlo creé la página nueva. Una cosa, no es la traduccipin inglesa: hay dos traducciones diferentes de Skyward Sword: La original (que tienen ustedes) donde el escorpión se llama así como dijiste, y mi traducción donde se llama "Moldarg". En inglés se llama "Moldarach". El caso es que las traducciones son diferentes: Neburí/Pelícaro por ejemplo. Edito, fusiono y añado. Además hay que poner el "Moldarg redirige aquí" a esa página para que los que tengan la misma traducción que yo puedan encontrar las páginas con facilidad, pero no se hacer eso, solo renombrar. Saludos. "El Cautivo" Creo que aun le faltan datos a la pagina de el cautivo pero ya me encargue de lo basico. saludos.Grahimlo 08:27 14 ene 2012 (UTC) pregunta hola, quisiera ver si puedes dar un vistazo a la pagina de Rey de Hyrule (OOT) ya que tengo una pregunta, segun lei en las reglas, eso no se puede hacer, asi que no se si se sancione o algo asi, o se puede hacer? (no la correji porque se trata de un personaje del que no se absolutamente nada asi que mejor no la toque, disculpa) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:43 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, tienes el Skyward Sword? Si es asi, me gustaría que "regulases" por asi decirlo los artículos que yo vaya haciendo (yo traduzco solamente y pongo nombre cualquiera), por ejemplo, en el artículo Altárea. ¿me harías ese favor? Gracias de antemano ;) -- . 06:31 25 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Buen trabajo Xavi, gracias por todo y eso. Perdón por mi retrasada respuesta. Sobre los nombres "latinos", es que no conozco los nombres españolizados. Si ves una página mal redactada y con nombres latinos, por favor, los cambias, que yo no los conozco. Shireke 02:12 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox Ok, graciasLeugim legna 21:10 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿cómo se pone la sección de personajes, lugares y equipo que suele aparecer debajo de una sección sobre algo relacionado con el juego de que se habla? por ejemplo, la sección de "El uniforme de aprendiz" debajo pone todo lo relacionado con spirit Tracks, los personaje principales, mazmorras, etc.Leugim legna 21:26 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre los artículos bien redactados Hola, la cuestion es que encontré la categoría que contiene todos los artículos bien redactados.... (categoría:Artículos bien Redactados) ahí si es que quieres ayudar, ahora mismo empiezo a descategorizar, saludos ;) -- . 04:16 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De leugim legna Esta bien, gracias, me aseguraré de que pongas lo que pongas no se borre. Leugim legna 21:50 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Otra pregunta ¿Cómo se edita ese apartado que me explicaste, el de Skyward Sword? Es que está desactualizado, veras, donde se encuentra el apartado de personaje aparece sheik ¿qué pinta en el de Skyward Sword? Leugim legna 21:55 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Gracias de nuevo, y buen aporte. Leugim legna 18:57 2 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen trabajo con el artículo de Link, pero ¿qué pintan este símbolo "{C}"? ¿y por qué le has dejado el thumb? ¿piel de monobook o de la wikia? No te entiendo Leugim legna 16:33 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : por piel de wikia ¿por qué? Leugim legna 17:55 5 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué artículo? Leugim legna 19:43 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Nombre hola soy nuevo y quiero saber como cambiar el nombre mio que es carlos antonio escovar Carlos Antonio Escovar 20:30 7 feb 2012 (UTC)carlos escovarCarlos Antonio Escovar 20:30 7 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Buen aporte. ok gracias